No puedo parar de amarte
by JHOrdi
Summary: Porque eso es pedirle imposibles a un cuerpo que está delimitado por su ser. Pedir que detenga este amor es pedirle a los astros que detengan su movimiento, es pedirle a un crió que detenga su llanto, que desista de la búsqueda de la mujer amada.Las rosas sin espinas son abominaciones de la naturaleza, sin dolor no hay vida, sin su perfume no hay objetivos ¿dejar de amarte? nunca..


**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

Esta historia es parte de uno de los tantos retos que surgen en el foro "Ranma ½" en español.

Esta novela está dedicada a mi buen amigo, el chileno que me hace reír a carcajadas, la persona con la que pienso internarme en un manicomio si lo atrapan, a Noham. Tus historias me hacen reír y disfrutar a pleno de todos los sentimientos que una persona pueda llegar a percibir a través de sus limitaciones. ¡Gracias! Este breve relato es mi humilde regalo. **¡Banana!** A leer:

* * *

La luz de la luna llena se cuela por la translucidez de los vidrios en la superficie espejada de la ventana. Sus rayos se posan en quietud sobre los cuerpos del matrimonio que en estos momentos reposan en su lecho; listos para recibir al alba, dispuestos a entregarse a la vida, en calma con cada uno de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Las piernas del sujeto caen por el costado del camastro, como si su última acción antes de caer rendido se debiera a que momentos antes sus pies hicieran contacto con la superficie de madera de la habitación.

Sobre sus manos se encuentra el retrato de su familia, aquella que por tanto años lo haría dichoso, lo convertirían en hombre y padre sin dejar un solo espacio en su cuerpo para la incertidumbre. Largos fueron los años antes de que aquel hombre pudiera vencer su timidez, el solo contacto de su amada lo podía mandar en un viaje hacia el infinito: un boleto de ida hacia el deseo, un boleto de vuelta hacia la realidad.

Que cruel puede llegar a ser la vida.

Pareciera que fue ayer la primera vez que posara sus ojos sobre aquella figura angelical, su sola sonrisa bastaba para que el cielo, las montañas, y todo su ser se paralizaran, sólo Dios sabría cuanto deseó ofrecerle a esa mujer. Tanto amor era improbable, pero era real, y su trabajo sería amarla y demostrarle día a día que ese amor podía llegar a reflejarse tan claramente como en el cristal de sus ojos.

.

.

La dueña de su corazón hoy yace rendida, entre sus dedos cuelga una simple cadena de plata, regalo que sería entregado por su familia en su trigésimo año de vida. Sobre su vientre reposa su diestra mano, costumbre adquirida desde su primer embarazo.

Sus hijos, cada uno de ellos, fueron la luz que iluminó su vida. Junto con su distraído y torpe amor logró vivir todas las emociones anheladas y también, situaciones poco gratas que el destino dispuso en su vida. Porque también de esas nos han de tocar a todos, sin discriminación, sin resentimientos, somos jugadores en la gran ruleta rusa que es la vida. Todos y cada uno.

Somos rayos del alba llevados por el viento, somos destino, somos fulgores nacidos del cielo en busca de un lugar en el paraíso terrenal.

Somos el empleo que el viento hace de nuestro ser; él nos desvía, nos mece, nos empuja, nos hiere, pero también nos reanima cuando nuestras fuerzas se han agotado. A sus cincuenta y cinco años de vida ya no podía pedirle más al cielo.

A su lado se halla su esposo con una sonrisa enigmática, tal vez su contenido quede en la indomínia, o quizás mañana frente a sus hijos esa sonrisa sea incuestionable.

.

.

**No puedo parar de amarte **

.

.

La noche de invierno se hace presente en la casa de la familia de la mujer más feliz de todo Nerima. El frío recorre los corredores de la casa y se filtra por debajo de las puertas.

Contrario a toda ley natural, el viento, en esta precisa noche, decide dirigirse hacia una habitación en particular, liberando al resto de los habitantes sólo por esa noche trágica de sus frías garras; el frío ya les llegará, esa, es una ley natural que el resto de la familia el día de mañana no podrá evitar.

La mujer en aquel cuarto despierta cuando las corrientes heladas recorren su columna. Un brusco e involuntario movimiento transita por su cuerpo llamando la atención del hombre que en esos momentos se encuentra a dos abrazos de acercarse a ella.

— ¿Porqué hace tanto frío? —dice adormilado más para sí que para su mujer. Sin esperar respuesta toma ambos hombros de su pareja y de un solo movimiento la posiciona sobre su cuerpo. Su acción despierta a su acompañante quien se toma un par de segundos para entender la situación.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —señala en tono provocador mirando a su amante con picardía y algo de cansancio reflejado en sus pupilas.

— Nada de lo que tu mente perversa piense, eso es seguro —le explica su pareja mientras empieza a recorrer suavemente con sus yemas bajo el pijama de su mujer.

Dibuja trazos circulares sobre la sedosa espalda.

Desciende poco a poco sus manos hacia el sur y ejecuta una leve presión que le muestra a su victima las consecuencias que su presencia ejerce en él: la respuesta no se hace esperar. Con un delicado movimiento ella retira la parte superior de la camisa de él dejando a la vista sus hombros y parte de su torso. Lo besa mansa y suavemente.

El camino hacia los labios de su hombre está trazado por una línea invisible que solo ella es capaz de detectar. Escala con delicadeza el camino utilizando sus labios, amando cada fibra detectada, descubriendo como cada latido en su gran torso empuja al otro abriendo el paso al siguiente en una marcha acelerada y frenética.

Las artes marciales poseían al cuerpo que en estos momentos observaba. Él, un hombre de edad, un ser de maravillosa contextura estaba ahí dispuesto para ella, una simple criatura cuyo cuerpo en contraste con el de su esposo le causaba un doble efecto, la hacía sentir indefensa y a la vez grande, poderosa, incluso más que aquel hombre bajo sus piernas.

A paso firme y desesperado, como si se tratara de la primera vez de un joven inexperto, voltea la posición en la que se encuentra su amada y la ubica debajo de su cuerpo, bajo su total dominio. La besa con desesperación.

Sus sentidos conducen los labios al cuello de su mujer,sin embargo se detiene un momento para contemplar aquel rostro eterno en busca de sus ojos, ubicando el consentimiento en ellos.

Treinta años cumplidos como pareja. Aún así las costumbres no merman. Por momentos éste ponía en duda sus capacidades amatorias y las juzgaba como una muestra en un laboratorio.

Pero era sólo ella, la dueña de su corazón, la que en compañía de sus besos lo devolvía a la tierra de los sueños, donde nada es examinado, donde todo fluye, donde los números y las reglas caen raudamente por los extremos del lecho de los amantes, donde sólo queda lugar para los jazmines y las sabanas que se convierten en fragmentos de cielo traídos por los dioses.

El tacto

La falta de criterio

La sola experiencia de poseerse sin reservas

La presencia misma de la irracionalidad fundida en dos cuerpos

El pálpito en sus zonas más erógenas se enciende en la superficie de ambos y libera el calor por todo el contorno de sus organismos en una ráfaga electrizante. Los amantes, como ciegos en la fría noche, buscan ese ardor con el tacto, con el vaivén de sus yemas y de su centro. El escudriñamiento lleva al hombre a retirar una a una las prendas que entorpecen su camino al cielo.

Después de retirar el camisón, lo más suave que sus sentidos lo permiten _más si se toma en cuenta el hecho de que internamente sus sentidos se revuelven en una frenética lucha_ comienza a besar el nacimiento de los senos de la que sería por siempre la niña poseedora de su corazón.

Saborea cada centímetro cuadrado de las suculentas redondeces con una parsimonia propia de ser admirada. Lame y roza su centro mientras su mano empuja hacia abajo con firmeza a ese mal nacido obstáculo.

Los laterales de la superficie que cubren ambos manjares son retirados por ella con apremio, no reparando en que este brusco gesto destrozaría parte de su brasier, quien en silencio termina sus días en la superficie dura del suelo. Inutilizable.

.

.

El deseo se encarna en ambos llevándolos en un viaje donde sus cuerpos dejan el mundo terrenal, donde el su sexo y sus traslucidas miradas tienen aprobada su presencia.

Un leve empuje.

Una fricción deleitadota.

la sensación de poseerlo todo mientras el aliento es mecido por los labios.

Exhalación y una pronta inhalación.

Su respiración llega al límite y sus pulmones demandan lo que su cuerpo se niega a oír.

La incitación de sus caderas y el ardor contenida en ellas desata al caos ¡oh demencial placer de dioses!, piedad, que el tiempo dure, que el placer se expanda: escucha nuestras plegarias.

Locura: deliciosa, fragmentada, recogida en pedazos y reconstruida para nuestro deleite.

Locura que está a pocos pasos convertirse en una cadena de insanos pensamientos para los cuerpos que entran en contacto con el sondable calor.

Fricción: Roce glorificado, sensación plena y henchida por los seis sentidos.

Misericordia: devoción en su estado puro, imprime en nuestros cuerpos la sensación penetrante del buen vivir.

Sudor, lágrimas, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorren el rostro de la pareja, el correr de los días puede llegar a calar con la profundidad y crueldad del acero afilado. ¿En el más allá existirá una expresión que se asemeje al contacto de los cuerpos que se aman? ¿Es posible que se desarrolle en los mismos términos a los que el ser se somete en esta vida?

Se detienen un momento para mirarse a los ojos, el rastro de lamentos es notorio en el rostro de ambos, más no se detienen en efímeros detalles, siguen el rumbo de sus miradas, como lo hicieran desde hacen tantos años, buscando en sus pupilas la balanza del amor.

La respuesta es siempre la misma, una mezcla de lujuria, amor y deseo se muestran en las miradas, se desean como desde niños, se aman como la primera vez que sus cuerpos se humedecieran al contacto.

Se quieren, porqué es natural, porque es especial, porque es el regalo que el cielo les mandó, porque simplemente les urge amarse y acariciarse con devoción.

Las manos de aquella diosa se encaminan a la coleta que sostiene el cabello del sexagenario hombre, con suavidad retira algunos mechones que se desprenden de su peinado. Por alguna extraña razón ver a su marido con los cabellos revueltos por sus manos es una de las experiencias más excitantes por ella vividas, y es por ello que introduce sus manos con la misma intensidad con la que su esposo marca el ritmo de la oscilación de sus caderas.

Primero suave, pasa sus manos a través de las fibras; luego más intenso, revuelve y tira de sus hebras hasta dejarlas irreconocibles dentro del paisaje en su superficie.

Una gran maraña de deseo materializado.

Sus rizos ya no se mecen impolutos, ahora son la muestra misma del deseo, el reflejo del calor en su cintura, una demandante necesidad se hace posesa en ella.

Abandona los cabellos de su tormento y posa sus extremidades superiores bajo la espalda, sujeta a su amante como si la vida dependiera de ello, demandando intensidad, suplicando por que el contacto se intensifique de un modo, por poco, inhumano, pero posible para quien sabe manejar la imaginación como suave y moldeable arcilla.

La cima, cuatro segundos en que la respiración se corta; tres segundo en los que el cuerpo se relaja; dos segundos en los que la visión se nubla; un segundo para proyectar todo el apetito contenido.

El clímax llega a su estado de estupefacción inevitable: la locura amansada por el deseo de la carne.

¡Quietos! No vaya a ser que la razón o la locura se encarnen y tomen posesión de su cuerpo en un momento que es sólo de ellos, y de nadie más.

Relajados… Sólo de él, sólo en ella, y de nadie más. Su deseo no se apaga, su fogosidad sí, más eso no es impedimento para amarse y conquistarse hasta el final de sus días.

Se besan y trasladan de la boca de sus amantes lo que por derecho les pertenece. Robando aquel aliento que los afecta, dejando dentro de sí un vacío demandante imposible de llenar en esta vida. Es amor, indefectiblemente. Lo és cuando los cuerpos se hermanan y se reconocen, tal vez de otras vidas, tal vez en esta misma en la que nos toca vivir. Quizás sea el demandante deseo que desde nuestra interioridad nos grita: ¡si no reclamas a esa persona te juro que te haré la vida imposible, y créeme si tu no accionas lo haré yo mismo!

Sí, es que la razón demandante del propio deseo le gana a la racionalidad lógica de las convenciones.

¿Quién dice que lo mejor no es deshacerse de las reglas que nos rigen y apropiarse de la razón de la persona amada? Retirar todo pensamiento mundano para mostrar frente al objeto de nuestro deseo que aquí estamos, que ésto somos, una persona de carne y hueso vulnerable a los pesares, pero que posee dos grandes brazos capaces de alejar todo pesar para abrigar a su ser más querido en un lugar mágico. Si bien ese momento pueda ser vivenciado por fragmentos de segundo, el amor será el encargado de que dure la eternidad misma.

.

.

Al amanecer, Tibios y tímidos rayos se reflejan en las gafas del hombre, quien en estos momentos gira su cuerpo sobre su eje y observa a su amada con el rostro y labios pálidos. En su cara una sonrisa inmensa se alza, la paz se yergue en toda su faz. Al notar esto, Tofu Ono sacude levemente a su esposa.

— Kasumi — dice ejerciendo leves empujones — Kasumi, despierta—esta vez lo repite pero de manera brusca, sin lastimarla — ¡Kasumi! —arroja su cabeza sobre el pecho de su mujer.

Los últimos latidos se hacen oír en su pecho.

El cáncer que la afectara hace ya dos años se llevó de este mundo a su cuerpo terrenal, mas alcanzó a dejar su ternura en la clara habitación, un regalo que los dioses le concederían sin miramientos a un alma pura y gentil, un favor que el doctor sentiría en cada fibra de su corazón. Su Kasumi todavía no lo había abandonado, permanecía a su lado.

Muchos fueron los tratamientos que el doctor investigara para salvar a su mujer, más ella después de varios intentos fallidos, resolvió pasar los últimos días en su casa, junto a sus seres queridos.

Después de descargar el dolor sobre el respaldo de madera de la cama, Tofu reparó en la foto que posaba sobre la mesa de luz de su esposa y compañera. La tomó con una suavidad y destreza quirúrgica muy propia de él y observó los rostros de sus hijos y de su mujer, por alguna extraña razón descarta el hecho de que él también se encuentra en la imagen, sus ojos vagan por las caras felices de sus hijos. A cada uno de ellos los amó con locura, cada uno de ellos fueron un regalo de la vida misma, preciosas criaturas que algún día serían dignas de ser amadas por alguien y queridas por todos.

— Kasumi, dime: ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer si no estoy contigo? —posa ambos pies en la dura y fría superficie y lo comprende; se deja llevar por esa fría presencia que no le permite negarse a ser recibida, y la recibe, con los brazos abiertos, sin prejuicios, sin miedos, la besa junto con el aire que la rodea y sucumbe ante ella con una sonrisa.

.

.

La mañana llegó al pueblo, sobre la residencia el brillo deslumbrante del sol se cueló por la empañada superficie de los vidrios, sus gotas reflejan el lamento y el sollozo de un nuevo día.

Dos cuerpos sucumben a las limitaciones de la vida; dos almas se unen en el infinito; dos seres desaparecen en su forma carnal para reaparecer en el nacimiento del alba.

A lo lejos dos figuras forman la silueta del crepúsculo matutino, el que únicamente pudieron asistir unos pocos espectadores, potenciales amantes de la vida, los que celebraron y recibieron llenos de gozo esta manifestación divina. Porque la vida es así:

Por que nunca podré dejar de amarte, eso es pedirle lo imposible a un cuerpo que esta delimitado por el ser

Porque no puedo dejar de amarte por lo que eres

Porque me pides absurdos

Porque la vida sin ti no es vida

Porque te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo

Porque mi loca razón de ser así me lo exige

Porque te amo: de eso no hay duda.

.

.

* * *

Bueno. Gracias por llegar hasta acá y leer toda mi historia. Me gustaría saber que les parece, últimamente a mis historias llegan muchas personas pero son pocas las que pasan a dejar algún comentario. Esta fue la historia que más rápido escribí, todavía no lo puedo creer. Aunque si me detengo a pensar un rato, no es muy difícil escribir sobre el amor cuando tuviste la dicha de pasar por esa experiencia. Es maravillosa. Es hermosa. Y a pesar de que en estos momentos no esté junto a esa persona, se que la voy a amar hasta toda la vida por los momentos tan felices que me dio. Pero la vida es así, cuando las cosas no funcionan o seguís adelante o te dejas caer al cruel vacío de la desesperanza.

Bueno, ¡besos gente! pasen a dejar sus sugerencias, siempre es grato escuchar lo que las personas opinan de la historia.

Próximamente me voy a inscribir en la tarea de hacer una historia sobre Happosai, y sí, como habrán imaginado, va a ser muy a lo Happosai….

Les envío besos desde mi elevada butaca color limón. Besos mis hentaisítos! Saludos! Jorgi – san **: ) **


End file.
